My brother s best friend
by spoby.lover13
Summary: Spencer comes after 2 years of boarding school in London. Will everyone recognize her? Maybe a certain blue eyed boy? AU Pairings- Spobyendgame/ Haleb/ Jaria 2.0 and more
1. Chapter 1

My brother`s best friend

**Authors Note- **This is my first story and forgive me if i have spelling mistakes as you can probably tell my first language isn`t english. But whatever please enjoy the story and give me some reviews for future chapters and stories. I hope you guys review and give me a positive feedbacks.

**Chapter 1**

Spencer thought as she looked at the mirror, she had changed a lot. Part of her was exited and for the other half she was not exactly sure if it was the right decision for returning to Rosewood. Spencer had left for London 2 years ago. She had to leave Rosewood, she felt vulnerable after what Aria and Kate did to her. Aria was her best friend since forever but she couldnt forgive her for what she did.

-Spence we are late- As soon as she heard her older sister yelling she ran out and went downstairs. Spencer was smiling it was the first time melissa had seen her smile like this way before she got here. Melissa felt happy and worried at the same time but it was good to see Spencer smile again.

-Well lets see, you seem pretty exited-

-A Little too much ,well its been 2 years, i have missed everyone- mom, dad, jason and even my friends. That wasnt really a lie, she had missed everyone, she felt happy in Rosewood but she had to go away, it was too much presure to a 15 year old teenager to handle.

But after all the things that they did to her Spencer wasnt sure to return, insted she didnt want to come back, but she had to. She was still afraid of facing everyone, after what Aria did to her. But she had to, she would have to face everybody anytime soon.

_7 Hours later…_

-Melissa, Spencer over here- A very exited Jason called for his sisters.

Spencer was picking my bags when she heard Jason´s voice. She had probably missed him the most. She went straight to him and gave him a hug.

-i have missed you-

-Me too Little princess; Well look at you, you have changed a lot little munchkin-

Jason was right, She had changed a lot she had changed her thick nerd glases for contacts, oversized clothes and sweatpants for more structured clothes, and the most important thing is that she has lost a tone of weight, maybe too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note-Thank you all for reading my story. I am going to apologize if there were spelling mistakes on chapter 1 and also in this chapter. Thank you for reading and i hope you review and put me some positive reviews for the story. Since it is my first time writing a fanfic here and in english i hope you tell me my mistakes for future chapters. I hope you enjoy and have a great day. Love youu

Chapter 2

_**Flash back chapter**_

It was the first day of high school, she felt very exited. She heard amazing things about high school from her friends. Aria and Kate were Spencer`s best friend since they were little kids. Aria, Spencer and Kate would hang out every time. But since last summer Aria and Kate started to change in a bad way. They would stop paying attention to Spencer and they would make fun of her.

Spencer didn`t care but she was afraid she would lose her friends. She didn`t care about what they said to her she knew she wasn`t the prettiest person in the world but she knew that she had a hidden beauty inside of her. She wasn`t the skinniest person someone would ever meet. Instead Aria and Kate would make fun of her because of that. She didn`t care at all. She knew they were her friends and they would never bully her because of her weight

Since it was her first day of high school she decided to put on some makeup and dress in her best clothes. She curled her hair and put her sisters makeup that she had stolen the night before. Spencer didn`t care about her appearance but Aria and Kate persuaded her to do certain things she didn´t want to do. She felt like they have changed a lot since the summer. She was afraid of loosing them so she did everything to try to fit in with them. Instead they would not pay her attention, she felt sad, but they were her only friends she had to be with them no matter what happened.

Spencer went downstairs running, she was late, it was something a Hastings would never do, except Jason. As soon as she went to the kitchen to grab something before going she saw a mysterious blue eyed boy standing in her kitchen. He was shirtless, It wasn´t the first time she had seen a shirtless guy before, but he was different, he was gorgeous and he had a structured body as a greek god.

Spencer felt so embarrassed when Jason saw her staring at his friend.

-Spence what are you doing?- Jason knew she was staring at his friend, he just wanted to make fun of her.

- Nothing, i should probably get going, i will see you later…. Bye- Spencer felt so embarrassed, Jason just saw her staring at his friend, he was going to make her life pretty miserable.


End file.
